Known filling level measuring instruments for contactless measuring have an antenna, which transmits or receives signals (radar or microwave, ultrasound) in order to determine the filling level of a medium, e.g. in a filling material container. The antenna of such a level measuring instrument is then arranged for instance inside a container.
The quality of the measuring signals received at level measuring with a level measuring instrument is largely dependent on the quality of the transmitting-/receiving unit. In particular, the strength or amplitude of the receive signal is critical therein. If the amplitude is small, e.g. because the measuring signal on its way from the transmitter to the filling material and back again was strongly attenuated, the quality of the gating and thus the measuring result deteriorates. On the other hand, if the amplitude of the signal received is too high, the receiving unit will overload. This may result in a measuring error.